Dyskusja użytkownika:Massachusetts
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Sovq (dyskusja) 00:16, sie 18, 2013 (UTC) Smacznego =.= Fajnie, tylko po co mi ten arbuz Śluzakowawicz??? thumb|380px Hej, pomyślałam, że warto byłoby umówić się jakoś co do tłumaczeń piosenek. Sądzisz, że są potrzebne? Widziałam, że nie dodawałaś tłumaczeń przy innych piosenkach. Dobrze by było, gdyby to jakoś jednolicie wyglądało. Ja w sumie nie muszę dodawać tych tłumaczeń, ale wolę zapytać co na ten temat sądzisz. Hej, nie mogę dodać nowej strony. Próbowałam już kilka razy, wczoraj i dzisiaj. Co się stało? Czy moje konto zostało zablokowane? Przepraszam, że tak zasypuję Cię pytaniami, ale czy mogłabyś mi napisać jak dodać spis treści? Czy muszę to dodać jako szablon? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc ;) Udało się ;) Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Cześć, mam problem z artykułem "Beautiful". Wczoraj dodały mi się do niego obrazki, które umieszczałam do innych artykułów, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, gdyż nawet tego nie dodałam. Chciałam to dziś edytować, jednak kiedy edytuję galerię to nie mogę usunąć żadnego z obrazów. Dzieje się tak tylko w tym artykule, pozostałe działają prawidłowo. Sytuacja już opanowana ;) Przez przypadek zaznaczyłam "Utwórz automatycznie aktualizowany pokaz nowych obrazów". Bardzo przepraszam za zamieszanie xD Witaj. Dziękujemy za powierzenie nam funkcji admina :) Jak widzisz wnoszenie przez nas wkładu do wiki jako administratorzy? Chciałyśmy zasugerować otwarcie czatu, ale nie mogłyśmy wysłać wiadomości, czy mogłabyś jakoś temu zaradzić? Thefox_kk Witaj ;) Chciałyśmy zapytać co sądzisz o naszym pomyśle świętowania 100 artykułu? Czy nie sądzisz, że to dobra okazja do wypromowania naszej wiki? Nie chciałybyśmy wprowadzać większych zmian bez Twojej zgody, bardzo zależy nam na Twojej pomocy i sugestiach. Oczywiście jeśli nie masz czasu, to napisz w jakim mniej więcej kierunku możemy coś zrobić aby zachęcić nowych użytkowników i promować wiki. Thefox_kk Dziękujemy :) Postaramy się zaproponować projekt nowego tła na wiki, jak tylko będziemy coś miały to wyślemy to na Twojego maila (postaramy się coś wymyślić jeszcze do końca tygodnia). Czy mogłabyś napisać nam w jaki sposób "spamować" na forach? Czy jak pisałaś to na początku, dużo ludzi się zainteresowało? Witaj :) Wstępny projekt nowego tła został już wysłany na Twój adres agabro4@wp.pl. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba, jednak jeśli nie będzie Cię zadawalał, to napisz, na prawdę nie będziemy urażone, ponieważ to dopiero pierwszy projekt. Wtedy najwyżej wspólnie spróbujemy coś wymyślić. Z góry dziękujemy za poświęcony czas :) Thefox_kk Dzięki :) W takim razie jutro wieczorem podeślę jak to wszystko będzie mniej więcej wyglądało. W weekend zaczniemy też troszkę pisać na forach ;) Jeszcze raz dziękujemy. Thefox_kk Cześć :) Wysłałam na Twojego maila jeszcze dwie wersje. Jeśli będziesz mieć chwilę, to napisz co o nich sądzisz. Przepraszam, że tak Cię z tym męczę. To ciekawie :) Trzy Kasie na jednej wiki, to pewnie dlatego tak dobrze się dogadujemy :) Więc powracając do tła, do setnego odcinka na pewno na coś się wspólnie zdecydujemy :) Hej :) Jak pewnie zauważyłaś utworzyłyśmy stronę wiki na facebooku(mamy nadzieję, że nie masz nam tego za złe). Zorganizowałyśmy głosowanie na motyw wiki, jak widzisz wygrał ten drugi pomysł. Przyznam jednak, że jakoś nie możemy się przestawić na ten nowy wygląd, w porównaniu do poprzedniego wydaje się być taki smutny :( Sądzisz, że powinnyśmy wrócić do starego tematu strony? Pozdrowienia od thefox_kk :) Dziękujemy :) Zobaczymy jak przyjmie się ten wygląd, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko zrobimy ankietę na stronie i wtedy zdecydujemy co dalej. Hej :) Mam pytanie. Czy mogłabyś zrobić żeby wiadomości na profilu wyświetlały się mniej więcej tak jak jest na angielskiej wersji Glee Wiki bo przyznam, że te tutaj są mało czytelne :) Może spróbuj użyć tego linku: http://pl.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Kreator_motywu Powinno ci na górze wyskoczyć okienko z motywami i tam chyba się zmienia. :) A może z tym linkiem wyjdzie: http://pl.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Rozszerzenia_wiki Powinnaś gdzieś tam mieć 'Message Wall' i ustawienia czy ma być czy nie :) The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had. ♥ 11:17, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC)